Seven
by M.Cherry
Summary: Um rei fraco e uma prisioneira que poderia mudar seu destino. RA.Edmund/OC
1. Ato I

**Seven**  
por

Miih

* * *

**Ato I.**  
_O fraco rei faz fraca a forte gente._  
Luís de Camões.

Era inverno em Nárnia, e talvez, fosse inverno para sempre. Ele acostumara-se assim, junto dela ele descobrira que não era preciso o verão, as flores, ou as folhas caindo. Tudo branco. O branco a lembrava, os flocos de gelo, e ele queria que sua memória fosse lembrada.  
O coração dele havia se tornado de gelo. Frio. Ele era inverno.

Dia ou outro ele se lembrava de seus irmãos. Eles haviam ido embora de Nárnia, pois ,não aceitariam viver sem Aslan e sua superproteção. _''Mas, onde estava Aslan agora mesmo? ''_  
Ele havia sumido, como sempre fazia. E a Rainha Branca havia ficado no lugar onde, para Edmund, ela nunca devia ter saído: do poder.

Com a morte da Rainha, Edmund tornou-se o Rei em seu lugar, seu método de governo, era semelhante ao dela. Era mais piedoso em algumas situações, mas a frieza era a mesma. Tratava mal os criados e escravizava-os, deixando em situações precárias. Assim como a Rainha, ele preferia ser temido a ser amado.  
Os narnianos tinham medo e ódio dele, mas sentiam na verdade, muita pena. Ele era fraco e inseguro no fundo, e visto com mais atenção. Era como se ele estivesse ali, porque tinha medo dela, então, preferia agir mal. Escravizar, judiar e humilhar, era uma espécie de fuga para ele.  
Edmund tinha mulheres, crianças e todas as criaturas de Nárnia como seus escravos. De vez em quando, ele 'encomendava' algumas mulheres pra não perder o costume, mas as dispensava no dia seguinte, e continuava a trata-las mal. Um belo dia, isso mudou.

Ele andava pelo povoado de Nárnia, como fazia sempre. À medida que ele andava, o povo que o exaltava baixava a cabeça, demonstrando medo e reverencia. Edmund andava com uma espécie de 'capataz' ao seu lado, que dava pauladas quando alguém fazia algo errado ou malfeito – de vez em quando ele batia por nada, mas isso é outro assunto.  
Todos estavam vendendo mercadorias, limpando ou fazendo algo, por onde Edmund andava. As pessoas tratavam de fazer tudo perfeitamente, sempre reverenciando-o, mesmo que ele nem olhasse essas pessoas nos olhos e nem o que elas estavam fazendo, ou mesmo como estavam fazendo.

Edmund passou em frente à uma barraca em que uma moça bordava atentamente seus panos, e não reverenciou o rei de imediato, como todos fazia. O capataz lhe tirou o pano das mãos e a puxou pelo braço, marcando.  
- Faça reverência ao Rei, sua idiota! – ele disse aos berros.  
A moça olhava-o assustada, e olhou com piedade para Edmund, que o olhava friamente.  
- Deixe, Abdiel! Ela estava distraída e-  
- Por isso mesmo, Meu Rei! Ela não deve se distrair tanto, essa criatura imunda!  
- Desculpe-me, Meu Rei! – ela disse trêmula, fazendo reverência.  
Edmund tirou as mãos de Abdiel da moça, e levantou seu rosto.  
- Como você se chama? – ele perguntou, num tom seco e arrogante.  
- Estelle. – ela num sussurro.  
- Eu não ouvi.  
- Estelle! – ela disse suspirando alto, e dessa vez, o rei pode ouvir.  
Ele deu um sorriso malicioso para ela, o colocou de frente para ela, a olhou de cima a baixo e disse, num tom malicioso:  
- Você vem comigo, Estelle. Agora!  
- Eu não vou! Você acha que é quem? – ela disse num tom desafiador.  
Edmund soltou uma gargalhada irônica. Nessa hora, todos olhavam o episódio dos dois, como se fosse um espetáculo.  
- Não, querida – ele disse irônico – a pergunta aqui é _quem é você_. Você vem comigo e vem agora. E eu não perguntei, eu mandei. Eu mando e você obedece, ou melhor, você tem que fazer e ponto. Você vem e acabou.  
- Você é ridículo. Você surge não sei de onde, fica no lugar daquela maldita, e acha que pode mandar no nosso povo. Aslan vai castigá-lo por isso.

O capataz fez um movimento de que ia bater-lhe a , mas Edmund interrompeu-o com as mãos.  
-Vai me castigar? Cadê ele agora? _Vocês são fracos, são pobres, são meus servos, meus escravos_. Vocês devem satisfação a mim – ele dizia olhando para todos do povoado agora – e tem que fazer o que eu mandar. Eu mando e vocês fazem, sem questionar. Abdiel, leve essa suja para o Castelo, nem que seja pelos cabelos. Ela vai ficar comigo, servindo a mim, como eu quiser, dentro do castelo.  
Abdiel pegou Estelle pelos cabelos, ela fazia força para não ir com ele. Batia e tentava mordê-lo, mas de nada adiantou.  
- Você é péssimo, Rei Edmund. Você é fraco e inseguro. Não tem argumentos, e por isso nos humilha... Você ainda tem medo dela, por isso segue seu caminho. Você traiu seus irmãos! Você é sujo!  
Edmund nada fez. Aquelas palavras o magoaram no fundo._ Ele admitira ser fraco_. Mas não seria fácil. Ele a teria, para que fizesse dela o que quisesse independentemente se depois ele fosse sentir culpa ou não.

-  
Chegando ao castelo, Edmund ordenou que a prisioneira fosse colocada numa das masmorras do Castelo. Sem comida e sem água.  
Ele sentia pena dela, mas o pior era saber que ela tinha _pena dele_. Era inadmissível para o herdeiro da Rainha Branca.

Abriu a porta da masmorra, Estelle estava de cabeça baixa e chorava baixinho. Os cabelos desgrenhados - mais do que já eram – e a pele marcada pela surra do capataz. Estelle tinha uma pele delicada, branca como a neve, os cabelos muito negros, ondulados, e os olhos verdes como o mar.  
Edmund entrou e trancou a porta por dentro. Sentou-se junto dela, e olhou-a com ironia.  
- Sabe por que você está aqui, Estelle?  
- Vais fazer comigo o que faz com tantas outras... Usar-me por uma noite e depois, volto para minha casa, com a honra despedaçada.  
- Não.  
- Não? – ela disse quase sorrindo.  
- Não – ele disse sorrindo – você vai ficar aqui. Como minha prisioneira. Vai fazer o que eu mandar, o que eu quiser, e fazer uns serviços pra mim.  
- Não vou! Você não vai encostar as suas mãos nojentas em mim! – ela disse gritando.  
- Se eu quiser eu vou, e você não vai falar nada, porque quem manda aqui sou eu, e mais... Se você falar o nome dos meus irmãos mais uma vez, eu não vou responder por mim, e vou fazer o que eu não tenho coragem de fazer com mulheres.  
- Você não põe a mão em mim. Você é imundo. Eu não vou fazer o que você mandar.  
- Vai sim. E me chame de, Meu Rei, eu não sou você. Você vai ser mantida trancada aqui, e só sai quando eu chamar. E mais, vai ficar sem água e sem comida por hoje, amanhã eu decido o que quero fazer com você. – disse num tom firme.

Edmund levantou-se do chão, e saiu, trancando-a novamente. Estelle ficara chorando, no chão. Edmund era um monstro, ou queria que pensassem que era um. Era fraco, e conseguia fazer com que outros sentissem o mesmo que ele.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic contém exatamente 7 capítulos, que serão postados uma vez por mês porque eu ainda não terminei. A ideia de Príncipe/Rei Branco veio de uma fic da Cora Coralina, que eu achei muuito legal, pedi pra ela deixar eu usar essa Realidade Alternativa e ela deixou. Agradeço a Joana por betar, e a você por se dispor a ler. Essa fic é dedicada para Adriana Swan, Cora Coralina, Fla Miss Killer e todas as meninas do fórum Papéis Avulsos e do Fórum MM.

Espero reviews, pessoas.


	2. Ato II

**Ato II.**

Ser grande significa ser incompreendido.

_Oscar Wilde._

A porta do quarto fez um barulho estrondeante. Ele tinha raiva dela, a vontade que sentia era de lhe enfiar a mão na cara. Mas ele não faria. Bater em uma mulher não era o que ele havia aprendido, e por vezes, ele chegou a pensar em como se sentiria se tivesse acontecido isso a suas irmãs.

Ele deu um soco na porta, descontando toda sua raiva. Mas ela teria o troco, ficaria trancada no Castelo, sem ver a luz do dia, sem ver os pais e os irmãos. Era o castigo. O prenderia e ponto.

- Abdiel! – ele gritou furioso de seu quarto.

Estava num estado, que se tivesse que esperar mais de 10 minutos, destruiria o quarto todo. De repente, um homem de baixa estatura adentrou o quarto, ofegante, como se tivesse corrido muito.

- O que houve, Meu Rei? – ele disse cansado.

- Aquela moça, não leve nada pra ela. Sem água e nem comida. – disse num tom seco.

- Mas, Meu Rei –

- Mas nada! – disse cortando-o – Ela me desafiou. Avise as outras escravas que não quero que levem nada pra ela, e se eu _sonhar _que alguém levou água que seja, pra ela, vai se ver comigo. Ela é muito atrevida.

O capataz fez reverência a ele, concordando, e por fim, perguntou.

- Devo pedir pra que sirvam seu jantar, Meu Rei?

- Estou sem fome. Diga às escravas e aos outros que hoje podem levar comida pra casa. Amanhã irei passar novamente no povoado, e fiscalizar os serviços.

- Falando nisso, Majestade, ouvi reclamações sobre o que paga a eles.

- Deviam agradecer a mim por _querer _pagar. Eu não devia. São _escravos _e não _empregados._

- É sua decisão, Meu Rei. – disse num tom baixo.

- Agora você já pode sair, Abdiel. Está dispensado por hoje.

- Boa noite, Majestade.

O homem saiu, deixando Edmund sozinho e pensativo. Ele podia muito bem, tirar a prisioneira de lá, e fazê-la dormir com ele naquela noite. Mas não.

Ele se encontrava tão humilhado por dentro, que não faria isso. Ele a humilhava, o deixava sem comer, mas não o tocaria por hora.

Afinal, Estelle era só mais uma escrava dele. Mais uma esquecida por Deus – ou por Aslan, que seja – e que vivia pela falta de misericórdia do Rei de Nárnia. Vivia sob a crueldade dele, enfrentava o inverno rigoroso, ganhava migalhas pra sobreviver e mesmo assim, não deixara de ter fé um só dia.

* * *

Acordou no outro dia pensativo novamente. Ele sabia que teria um longo dia pela frente. Tomou um banho pela manhã e desceu pra tomar seu café. Sozinho, ele estava sempre sozinho. Pra pensar, pra tomar decisões, cometer maldades, ter angústias. A solidão era sua melhor amiga no reinado gelado que ele escolhera.

Sentou-se a mesa, e duas servas lhe trouxeram seu café. Elas faziam tudo em silêncio, Edmund não gostava que elas conversassem muito quando o serviam. Como já era de costume, enquanto ele tomava café, elas ficavam de pé, ao lado da mesa, esperando que ele desse alguma ordem.

- Abdiel avisou-lhes sobre a minha ordem? – disse sem olhá-las.

- Sim – elas responderam num coro.

- Mas mesmo assim eu vou repetir: ninguém leva nada pra ela sem que eu mande. Entenderam?

- Sim, Majestade – responderam num coro novamente.

- E mais, eu quero chegar lá e ela estar com um rostinho mais corado, que vocês vão pagar caro. – disse seco – Ou melhor, quem vai levar comida pra ela sou eu. Vocês vão ficar tramando nas minhas costas.

As escravas continuaram caladas, de cabeça baixa, apenas escutando o que Edmund ordenava.

Ele terminou seu café da manhã em silêncio, e depois a mesa do café foi tirada. Edmund apenas pegou seus pertences, e partiu para o vilarejo.

* * *

Por onde ele passava, podia ver o medo estampado no rosto de seus escravos. Aquele lugar cheirava a medo. Ele sabia que era odiado, que era temido e que as pessoas jamais o seriam gratos por nada, a não ser pela infelicidade. Mas era daquele jeito e ponto. Edmund aprendera a agir daquele jeito, era uma forma de defesa para ele, e ele sentia-se incompreendido. Ele traíra seus irmãos, ficara do lado da Rainha Branca e Aslan havia sumido. Tudo dependia dele. Ele não queria desonrar a memória de sua amada Rainha. Nunca.

* * *

Depois de uma tarde cansativa no vilarejo, Edmund voltou para Cair Paravel. Ele resolveu, enfim, ver como Estelle estava.

Subiu a escada das masmorras e abriu a porta de onde ela estava. Estelle estava caída num canto, pálida, ela tremia muito e estava com uma feição de desespero, medo e horror.

Foi aproximando-se vagarosamente dela, e levantou seu rosto com as mãos.

- Eu vou pegar água pra você, querida – disse Edmund.

Ela mal conseguia reagir, mas ele entendera que ela queria e muito. Edmund saiu da masmorra, e rapidamente, trouxe-lhe um jarro com um copo d'água. Ele colocou água pra ela, e lhe entregou. Estelle não conseguia segurar o copo com uma boa dicção, mas conseguiu fazê-lo. Ela estava desesperada, estava com fome e sede, tremia muito. Edmund a olhou firmemente, enquanto ela bebia água como se fosse morrer em seguida.

- É nisso que dá ser atrevida. – Edmund disse num tom seco.

- Por favor – ela disse com a voz muito fraca, que saiu num sussurro – deixe-me sair. Eu juro, Meu Rei, que nunca mais eu vos desafio.

- Não. Você vai ficar aqui. – disse ele, sem piedade. – Vou pedir a uma das escravas que lhe dêem um banho, uma roupa e depois, você vai para os meus aposentos.

Uma lágrima desesperada correu pelos olhos da garota, era o que ela mais temia, apesar de ele não ter dado grandes pistas do que faria com ela. Ela tinha medo de ele a machucar, e a usar como um objeto de prazer. Mas afinal, o que ele queria?

- Por favor – ela disse, já aos prantos – não faça nada comigo, Meu Rei. Eu lhe imploro. O senhor vai despedaçar a minha honra, que já está despedaçada. O senhor já me humilha o bastante, quase me deixou morrer e ainda quer fazer de mim uma prostituta?

- Você vai para os meus aposentos. – disse, num tom de ordem, logo em seguida, deixando Estelle sozinha e chorando.

* * *

Edmund sentia-se confuso. Ele sentia prazer em humilhar aquela pobre escrava, e ao mesmo tempo, tinha pena dela. Ele não sabia se o usaria aquela noite, mas ele a queria por perto, nem que fosse para apavorá-la ainda mais.

Quando a noite realmente caiu, Edmund estava somente esperando que Estelle viesse. Era uma noite muito fria, assim como todas em Nárnia, e ele percebera que cada dia ficava pior. Parecia que Nárnia variava de acordo com seu humor. No momento em que estava a fim de humilhar a pobre Estelle, o vento batia mais gelado.

Ele fechou as janelas, e acendeu a lareira que ficava em seu quarto. Tirou a pele que vestia para aquecer-se e ficou somente de camisa clara – sempre – calças escuras e os pés descalçados.

Ouviu um barulho em sua porta. Dois toques.

- Entre! – ele disse.

Quando surge Abdiel, com Estelle puxada pelo braço. Ele a segurara com tanta força, que os braços da garota já estavam marcados.

Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos longos cobrindo metade do rosto.

- Pode soltá-la – Edmund disse, colocando-a pra dentro do quarto e trancando a porta a seguir.

Estelle levantou a cabeça, e observou o quarto todo. Era lindo, como muitas meninas que passaram por ali haviam dito. Aliás, diziam-se muitas coisas sobre o quarto do Rei. Ela ouvira dizer que era o cômodo mais quente da casa, que o Rei também costumava ser muito quente... Mas, era errado. Ela sentia nojo dele, apesar de reconhecer que ele era um rapaz muito bonito e atraente, apesar de toda a maldade que ele a fizera. Ela não cederia.

- Seria mais emocionante se eu ordenasse que você só entrasse em meus aposentos nua... – ele disse, num tom malicioso.

- Nunca! – ela disse num impulso.

Ele riu debochadamente e aproximou-se dela. Estelle ficou imóvel, com medo de que ele lhe tocasse, estava pronta para atacar, mas sentia medo. Muito medo.

O rei rodeou a garota vagarosamente, a olhando de cima a baixo, como se ela fosse sua presa. Observava cada detalhe de seu corpo, que ficava a mostra graças aos panos muito esfarrapados que havia lhe dado.

Edmund aproximou-se dela, sem tocá-la, apenas ficando muito próximo, ela virou o rosto num impulso.

- Amanhã você vai passar comigo no seu vilarejo. Eu quero que todos vejam que você rendeu-se a mim, pra quem gritou na frente de todo mundo que eu era péssimo.

- Eles sabem que eu jamais deixaria que me tocasse, embora seja isso que você quer passar, seu imundo.

- Querida – ele disse numa risada nervosa – eles sabem que toda mulher que passa por aqui não sai impune. Eles sabem e você sabe.

Ele a puxou pela nuca, colando seus corpos, Estelle relutou alguns segundos, mas ele era tão forte que não adiantava quase nada. Ela virou o rosto novamente.

Edmund passou os dedos pelo pescoço da garota, vendo-a fechar os olhos, ela não queria ver a cena. Ela sentia nojo do toque dele. Estelle soltou um choramingo, e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto. Ele parou a mão em seu colo, e rapidamente, rasgou a parte de cima de suas vestes, com força, deixando a pele clara de seus seios quase a mostra.

A vontade que ela tinha, era de empurrá-la e fugir dali. Mas se ela fizesse, o Rei iria caçá-la e matá-la logo em seguida. Ela estava desesperada, e sentia vontade de morrer. Aquelas mulheres estavam mentindo. Ele não era quente, era frio e sujo. Estava a obrigando a fazer algo que não queria, ela não conseguia lutar contra a força dele.

- Eu nunca me renderei a você. – ela disse, entredentes. – Não me toque, seu imundo. Pare já.

-Quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu, menina. E mais... – Edmund disse maliciosamente. – quando eu te pegar de jeito, você vai pedir pra eu _não parar_. – disse sussurrando.

- Quanto mais fazes isso, mais demonstra o quanto és fraco. – disse a morena, soltando-se dele, que permitiu que ela se soltasse. – Ainda tem pesadelos com ela, você deve ter a consciência pesada, Rei Edmund...

- Você não tem medo. – ele disse sério – Não pensa antes de falar e depois não quer sofrer as consequências.

- Eu já sofro as consequências. Você é responsável por eu ter uma vida miserável, você faz com que eu perca as esperanças, é maldoso e não pensa em ninguém.

- O meu reinado resume-se a eu mandar, e vocês obedecerem. Deviam me agradecer pelo que eu ainda lhes dou.

A feição de Estelle mudou nessa hora, ela foi tomava por uma raiva, como ele ousava dizer aquilo?

- Os restos que você nos dá? – ela dizia alto – Ora, não seja hipócrita! Aquelas migalhas que nos oferece mal dá pra viver e-

Ele levantou a mão pra ela, como se fosse dar-lhe um tapa, mas ele não teve coragem. Ela continuou encarando-o firmemente, como quem o desafiava. Edmund o fuzilava somente com o olhar. A morena sentia medo, e ao mesmo tempo, gostara da sensação de dizer aquilo à ele. Ela engoliu em seco, eles ficaram calados, somente as respirações ofegantes por minutos, que pareceram horas.

Ele a pegou pelo braço, e ela fez um gesto de defesa contra ele.

- Suma daqui. – ele disse empurrando-a contra a porta – Você ia sair, e não vai mais. Vai continuar trancada – pegou-a firmemente pelos cabelos – e só vai sair de lá quando eu esquecer da raiva que você me faz. O dia em que você tiver no meu lugar vai entender o que eu passo.

Edmund o levou para as masmorras, puxando-a pelos cabelos, ela chorava, gritava, mas em momento algum pedia perdão a ele. A garota foi jogada na masmorra, e só pode ouvir o barulho da porta sendo trancada. Só o que lhe sobrou foi chorar. Não sabia quando voltaria pra casa, e nem se voltaria, mas tinha certeza de que o Rei guardava algo de ruim pra ela.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, eu peço desculpas pela demora, mas eu precisava adiantar a fic um pouco pra depois postar o dois. Eu quero agradecer a tooodas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews, todas mesmo. Depois eu mando uma resposta pra cada uma de vocês, meninas. Um feliz natal pra vocês, um ano de 2013 awesome e que todos seus sonhos se realizem. Mandem reviews,

beijos.


	3. Ato III

**Ato III.**

Haja ou não deuses, deles somos servos.

_Fernando Pessoa__._

Foram três dias. Três dias de desespero para a pobre Estelle. Tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era rezar para que um dia o Rei tivesse piedade e o tirasse dali. No primeiro dia, ela gritava, xingava, esbravejada, mas de nada adiantou. Parecia que todos naquele castelo estavam surdos a seus apelos, e que ninguém teria piedade daquela pobre prisioneira. Perdera a noção do dia e da noite, e até mesmo das horas.

Rezou a Aslan para que ele o confortasse naquele momento difícil, mas parecia que nem ele o ouvia. Por alguns segundos ela não acreditara mais em nada. Aslan não existia, nem qualquer tipo de força ou espírito que pudesse aliviar aquela angústia que sentia.

Vários desmaios, devaneios... Por ora ela pensava ouvir passos, mas não. Ela estava com as palavras pesadas do que o Rei dissera, e infelizmente, ela só sairia dali quando ele esquecesse que estava com raiva. E ela não fazia ideia de quanto tempo isso duraria.

* * *

- Tem certeza disso, Meu Rei? – disse Abdiel, preocupado.

- Claro. – Edmund disse, num tom seco e severo.

O capataz abriu a porta da masmorra, só o que via-se era uma moça desmaiada no chão, destratada e desidratada. Numa situação de total abandono.

- Devo acordá-la? – disse o homem.

- Não, ela está desmaiada, acho que já aprendeu alguma coisa. Leve-a para meus aposentos, e diga a alguma das escravas que dê-lhe um bom banho, deem comida, vistam-na e depois que volte a meu quarto de novo.

- Pretende fazer algo? – disse Abdiel curioso.

Edmund suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- É segredo? – disse calmamente Abdiel.

- Não, eu apenas não decidi ainda. – disse o moreno num tom seco.

Abdiel chegou perto da garota, e colocou as mãos perto de sua boca para ver se respirava, fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, e levou-a até os aposentos do rei, assim como ele havia pedido.

Edmund ficou apenas observando, enquanto Estelle era tirada de dentro da masmorra. Por um segundo somente ele conseguiu sentir pena, mas daí ele lembrou-se do quanto ela era uma criatura muito mal criada.

Eles subiram as escadas em silencio, Edmund queria acompanhar tudo de perto, para depois poder dizer a garota que ele a vira em seu estado mais deplorável. Era prazeroso vê-la daquele jeito.

A morena foi colocada no tapete do quarto do Rei, e logo em seguida, a maioria das escravas estavam só esperando que ela acordasse para lhe darem um banho.

O Rei sentou-se na beirada de sua cama, e ficou somente observando aquela garota totalmente abandonada em seu tapete. Agora ela não gritaria e não seria orgulhosa. O Grande Rei havia vencido, e tudo o que ela acreditava havia morrido. Ela não tinha opções.

- Majestade – disse uma das escravas, com a voz baixa, quase um sussurro – não acha melhor a colocarmos encima de algo? O chão está muito gelado, mesmo com o tapete e-

- Não! – ele disse num tom muito alto, que fez todas as escravas tomarem susto – Deixa ela aí, ela não é digna de se deitar em minha cama para descansar. Não é minha esposa! O lugar dela é no chão.

Todos ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, mal podia ouvir a respiração de todos naquele quarto.

- O vestido que eu mandei que fizessem, que eu espero que já esteja sendo feito, precisa ser o mais belo e deslumbrante que já existiu em toda Nárnia. Aliás, - ele disse quase sorrindo – façam vários vestidos. Somente os melhores tecidos!

Todas ficaram em silencio.

- Já separaram outra roupa para quando ela acordar?

- Sim, majestade – disse outra escrava.

- Ótimo. Vocês já sabem o que fazer... Eu vou sair daqui para que façam tudo, quando ela acordar, apenas me avisem.

E saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

* * *

Por todos os lados onde Edmund passava, havia um escravo. Todos muito mal vestidos e tinham uma feição de quem sempre estava com fome. Eles eram assalariados, mas era muito pouco o que Edmund dava, então a maioria deles fazia serviços por fora, ou para outros reinos em troca de conseguir manter suas famílias.

De um modo geral, todos, eram escravos direta ou indiretamente do Rei. Os que não trabalhavam no castelo, trabalhavam fora dele. Mas não havia outra saída. As pessoas que eram comerciantes, deviam pagar uma porcentagem ao Rei. Havia também, as escravas sexuais, as moças que ele resolvia usar de vez em quando, mas claro, somente as que tivessem a melhor recomendação possível. E claro, havia Estelle, que era um tipo de escrava que ele anda não havia determinado sua função. Ele a maltratava, e a fazia passar por todo tipo de humilhação, mas ainda não havia tocado nela de forma alguma. Nem para machucar, como fazia ás vezes, e nem para _violentá-la_, como fazia com algumas moças.

O moreno saiu do castelo e foi andando pelo povoado de Nárnia, todos trabalhavam, sem exceção, mas mesmo assim, não deixavam de fazer referência a ele, mesmo que ele não desse importância a isso.

Parou em frente ao famoso bordel de Nárnia, ele pisava lá uma vez ao mês para cobrar a parte do lucro do dono, mas dessa vez, o assunto era diferente.

Um homem atendeu a porta, e Edmund entrou meio desconfiado. O lugar era um pouco escuro, e tinha um cheiro de perfumes muito baratos. Algumas _senhoritas _passavam nos corredores, acompanhadas de rapazes, homens velhos e barrigudos, num geral, e outras saíam sorrindo de seus quartos, junto de seus clientes.

- O que o traz aqui, Majestade? Eu já lhe paguei e-

- Não, não, Lucas. Eu não vim cobrar nada, eu vim pedir-lhe uma de suas moças. Na verdade – ele disse pensativo – eu queria a que você considera a mais experiente daqui, ou a que é mais requisitada pelos clientes.

O homem ficou pensativo por alguns segundos.

- Ora, Majestade... Eu tenho a Julia. – ele disse num tom alegre – Ela tem me dado muito lucro nos últimos tempos. A garota tem mais ou menos uns 17 anos, mas os clientes tem adorado... Se Vossa Majestade quiser tirar a prova antes...

- Não é para mim. – disse o moreno.

- E que mal lhe pergunte... Para quem seria, Meu Rei?

- Para Estelle, a garota que peguei no povoado há alguns dias, creio que o senhor já saiba disso...

- Sim, eu sei... Conheço os pais dela, ficaram arrasados.

- Exatamente. Então, eu quero que essa _Julia _para que ela possa ensinar a _minha convidada. _– disse num tom malicioso.

- Oh, sim! Creio que ela ensinará tudinho.

- E em troca, eu lhe pagarei pela moça, e pelo seu silêncio, eu não gostaria que ninguém soubesse desse acordo. Nem mesmo a própria moça. Quando ela chegar em meu castelo, eu lhe darei a notícia.

- Sim, eu aceito. – disse o homem – e, Majestade, eu também queria lhe pedir algo em troca...

- Não! – disse num tom ríspido – Eu já estou lhe pagando o dobro desta vez. Amanhã a noite, um de meus escravos virá buscar a moça.

O homem do bordel ficou olhando, assustado. Sua respiração estava muito acelerada, e Edmund podia sentir o cheiro do medo que o homem tinha.

- E ah! Diga a tal moça que não precisa se aprontar aqui. Tudo o que ela precisará fazer, que faça em meu castelo. Lá os perfumes são melhores.

* * *

A garota andava pelo castelo, desnorteada e com medo. A única informação que tivera, era que o Rei precisava se seus serviços. Seus cabelos vermelhos refletiam em todo o branco do castelo, como um contraste. Julia estava acompanhada de uma das escravas do Rei, mas não ousou em perguntar nada a ela.

Foi encaminhada para uma sala, onde a escrava mandou-lhe esperar, pois logo o Rei viria.

Ouviu passos do lado de fora, e Edmund entrou, fazendo Julia estremecer. Tinha medo do Rei e das coisas que ele podia fazer a ela. Levantou-se para curvar diante dele, trêmula, e continuou de pé.

O moreno fez sinal para que ela se sentasse, e assim o fez. Ele continuou de pé.

- Julia, não é mesmo? – falou Edmund, num tom sério.

- Sim – disse a moça, baixo.

- Eu a chamei aqui, porque quero que ensine a minha _convidada _alguns truques... você sabe... – disse, um pouco envergonhado.

Julia abaixou a cabeça.

- Majestade – falou, olhando ressabiada para ele – Não sei se assim ela vai ficar do jeito que desejas, se eu a ensinarei do seu gosto...

- Menina, - disse Edmund, passando a mão no rosto – apenas faça o que eu mandei, depois eu vejo se foi ou não do meu agrado, entendeu?

- Eu não estou acostumada a fazer essas coisas com mulheres, majestade. Para ser sincera, nunca fiz – falou, sem jeito, a garota.

- Acontece, que eu estou lhe pagando. Então você só tem a opção de fazer o que eu mandei, se der resultado, lhe pagarei _muito_ bem e você mantem segredo disso.

A ruiva apenas abaixou a cabeça. Ela não queria, mas mesmo assim, teria de fazer. Ele era o Rei, e o devia obediência, somente a ele. Tinha de adorá-lo e idolatrá-lo acima de qualquer coisa que já habitou Nárnia antes, até mesmo Aslan, que os abandonara nos momentos mais difíceis.

* * *

**N/A: **To postando certinho agora. Faltam mais 4 capítulos, mas pode ser que um deles seja dividido em dois. Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando!

Beijos e reviews ;**


End file.
